Just Another Day
by Cosette Due
Summary: Chpater 2 has much yelling........ at me. Sequel to "One of Those Days". I meet a lot of characters I recognize. This wasn't written on a sugar buzz. It's nuts though. This is the result of what happens when you don't pay attention in history class!
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Day

by Cosette Valjean

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters. Heck, my pen name isn't even mine. Oh, well.

  


Shout out to all my peeps! Sorano! Starving Rabbit! Trunks Admirer! Forever Tine! Aly! Shabadoo! I love you all like sisters! Thank you all for being there and supporting me (and dedicating chapters to me). This is dedicated to you! Keep the peace! Good-night everybody! Yea! 

  


  


We arrived at school at 7:15 on the dot. As we landed, Trunks came running up to us.

"You guys are 15 minutes late! Where were you?!"

"We were trying to teach Cosette to fly." Gohan said.

"Any luck?"

"Nope. She's currently about as airborne as a rock." Goten stated.

Then I pleaded my side of the story to Trunks. "Goten dropped me from 200 feet in the air, and Gohan threw me towards a mountain. That's not flying lessons."

He whispered back. "I'll teach you how to fly if you want."

I responded. "That's okay." 

Just then, a boy, followed by Kate and Julie, walked over to us.

The boy looked oddly familiar, though (I thought) I didn't know him. He had short, teal hair with black highlights and silvery-blue eyes. His jeans were dark blue and both his shirt and jacket had the 'Capsule Corp.' logo. A black tail was just visible around his waist.

"Hey Angel!" Goten said.

"Hey bud! Who's the girl?"

"Her name's Cosette." He turned to me. "Cosette, meet Angel."

"Angel?! How did you get here?! You were reported missing over a month ago!" I yelled, embracing my cousin.

"I know! I know! I was walking home when I was sucked into this dimension! I was the one who suggested they go get you, Julie, and Kate!"

_**RING!**_

"Oh, **censor**! C'mon, Cosette, we gotta get to class!" Goten exclaimed, dragging me through a crowded hall.

"Bye, you guys!" I tried to yell to them.

****************************************************************************************************

Sitting in homeroom, I found nothing to do. Trunks, Kate, and Angel weren't in this homeroom. Julie was in another grade entirely. Goten was talking to his friends, who kept looking at me and grinning.

_When I learn how to fly, the **first** thing I'm going to do is kick them in the head!_ I thought bitterly.

Suddenly, I noticed a girl in the isle over was staring at me with awe. I blushed slightly (although I don't swing that way it was flattering) and turned away.

"Cosette? Cosette Valjean, is that you?" The girl asked.

I spun around and looked at her. For a moment, I couldn't believe it. This girl sitting next to me with dark purple hair and bright green eyes somehow knew me.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." I said, politely.

"Your name _is_ Cosette Valjean, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm new here. How do you know my name?"

"Cosette! It's me! Shaba!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, my gosh! It _is_ you!" I jumped up and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since lunch-time that day! What happened?"

"Well, in math class, which was right after lunch that day, two guys came in and took me! I ended up here!"

"Oh, my gosh! The same thing happened to me, only I was in history class!"

Goten interrupted our happy reunion. "I'm sorry ladies, but Cosette and I have to go to class."

"Goten, I'm in first period with you. We can talk if we want." Shaba argued and stuck her tongue out a him.

He stuck his right back. "Fine, then. Talk all you want. Cosette, you _better_ meet in first period."

"Yes, 'daddy'." I sarcastically replied. I turned to Shaba. "What is first period?"

"Biology. Hope you don't have a weak stomach..... we're dissecting frogs today."

"Oh..... joy........" I said, plastering a big fake smile on my face.

Shaba knew this look well. "I knew you'd be happy about that." She said sarcastically. "I've got to stop at my locker. Hold on a minute."

We stopped at her locker, like planned. When there, I decided I wanted my "mother" to home school me.

"Hey, Shaba! Who's the babe?" Some jock from down the hall yelled.

"Leave her alone, Akira! She's new. She doesn't need scum bugging her on her first day!"

He walked over to us. "Haha. Very funny, Shaba." He turned to me. "So why ya hangin' out with her? Come hang out with me sometime." He said, leaning on a locker to make him look "cool".

"Akira, leave her alone." A firm, familiar, _welcome_ voice said.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it, purple-hair-boy?"

Trunks had arrived on the scene and I couldn't have been happier. I ran over and hid behind him as he defended me.

"I said leave her alone. Now I won't do anything about it unless one of two things happens. One, if you don't leave her alone. Or two, if you provoke me. Now _scram_, Akira. And don't let me catch you talking to her again!" He yelled.

Akira acted like nothing had happened and casually walked away.

"Trunks, I...." I started.

"It's okay. I'm always looking for a reason to yell at him. He's such a jerk. Always hitting on every girl in school. You're too good for him. C'mon, we've gotta get to Bio."

"You're in Bio with us, too?"

Shaba answered. "Yea. Guess I should have told you but I didn't know you knew Trunks. Shoulda guessed, though. You were hanging around Goten."

"Very funny, Shaba." Trunks remarked as we walked into the Bio lab.

"What took you?" Goten asked me, looking very annoyed. "Mom will _kill_ me if I lose you the first day! I don't even wanna start to _think_ about what dad would do!"

"Goten, don't yell at her. Akira was hitting on her while she was at Shaba's locker." Trunks said, sticking up for me, yet again.

"Alright, I can buy that one." Goten agreed as the lesson began. 


	2. Biology Class

Shout outs: Kate, Angel, Aly, Starving Rabbit, Sorano, Forever Tine, and Shabadoo. May the road rise to meet ya'll.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 'Nuff said.

  


  


  


  


"Oh, that is gross. Here, Cosette, you hold it." Goten urged as he held frog guts up to my face.

"Um....... no, thanks. I'm trying to cut back......" I insisted, earning a giggle from Shaba.

Goten's partner was Shaba, and since I was new, I didn't get a partner. I got to watch.

Trunks was working with a girl named Joanne, who also, obviously didn't like frog guts.

"Trunks! Get that...... uh..... whatever that part is away from my face!" She yelled.

"It's the heart. And it's nowhere near your face. Now hand me that tube over there."

My thoughts turned to the teacher, and I could only think of one thing.

Ben Stein.

The man who played the boring, monotonous science teacher on the "Wonder Years". This man was an absolute clone.

I started to giggle as thoughts about Ben Stein poured into my mind.

"Cosette, what's so funny?" Shaba asked.

"Hey, Shaba. Let's ''Win Ben Stein's Money''!" I said in a hushed whisper, almost dying of laughter.

"What are you talking about?!" She demanded.

"Your teacher! He's Ben Stein!" I claimed, falling over from the giggles.

Joanne heard me. Luckily for me, she too, thought this was highly amusing.

"Ben Stein!" She practically yelled, falling over laughing.

"What's going on, students?" ''Ben Stein'' asked in his monotone voice.

"Uh....... nothing, Mr. C.! Just...... calm down, Cosette! Uh....... everything is under control!" Goten assured the teacher.

"Miss Cosette Son. I'd like you to stay after school with me today."

"Oh, _now_ you've done it!" Goten exclaimed.

"Oops......." I said, blushing.

"Yea, I'll say ''oops''!" Goten yelled at me. "Now sit and stay quiet 'till class is over!"

"Yes, Goten." I said, hanging my head. 

Joanne stuck up for me, though. "Yo, Mr. C! It wasn't her fault!"

"Then whose was it?"

"Mine." She said defiantly. A couple of instigating "oh"s were heard from around the room.

"Then the both of you can stay after."

"What?! Why?! She shouldn't have to stay after for something I did!"

"The both of you interrupted my class, the both of you will stay after."

Goten scolded me. "Look what you did, Cosette! You got Joanne in trouble, too!"

"Shut up, Goten! I got myself in trouble. You just leave her alone!" More "oh"s heard from around the room.

"Ms. Joanne, double detention."

"Ya see what you did?!" Goten yelled at me.

"Will you leave her alone! She had _no_ part in that last conversation! Leave her out of this, cause she didn't do anything!"

He sat down. "Alright. You win."

The teacher was getting a little annoyed. "Can we continue the class, now, ladies and gentlemen?"

"I can_not_ believe you got detention on your first day!" Goten whispered to me. "Mom and dad are to _flip_ when they hear this!"

I shrugged it off. "I've gotten worse."

"What could _possibly_ have been worse than this?!"

"I once got detention for making out with someone in class." I said, lying but he bought it.

"Well, now you can hold some frog guts and help. Thanks to your little 'escapade', we're behind on our project." Goten said, getting angry again.

So I ended up spending the rest of the period socializing with the inside of a frog and getting a talking to about acting up in class. Then, after seventeen hours, the class was over. Time go to....

"Uh, Goten, where are we going now?"

"Let's see. We are going to....... oh no."

"What?"

"No......" He groaned.

"What?! What class do we have now?" I demanded.

"We have gym."

"That's not bad. You can leave me outside the locker room, I won't bother anybody or get in trouble, again." I vowed.

"It's not you I'm worried about. Gohan's in our gym class."

"Ah. A gym class that doesn't divide the school by grade."

"Exactly. You had that in Holy Angels?"

"Sort of. When you were a soph through senior they did that. They kept the freshmen together."

"Oh, well here they divide the school up completely."

"Who else is in our gym class?"

"Trunks, Angel, Akira, some other people you don't know."

"I don't like that 'Akira' person." I said, scowling.

He laughed. "You should join the club!"

Just then, a person put his arm around me. "Hey babe. Why're ya with the loser?" 

"Oh, hi, Akira." I said, in a monotone, removing his arm from my waist with great disgust. Then I whispered to Goten, "Speak of the Devil."

This made Goten snicker.

"Well, Akira. He's not a loser in my book." I said, evenly. "Actually, Goten's pretty cool." I had hoped to ward off the monster, but instead, I made it worse.

"Yea? Yea. Hey, Goten, we were gonna study this week-end, weren't we?" Akira asked, suddenly interested in Goten.

"Actually, Akira, my dad and I made plans to go...."

"Sounds great then. How's Saturday at seven? See ya then!" He said, running towards the locker room.

"Why did you do that?" Goten asked me.

"Well, I thought that if I told him you were cool when he said you were a loser that he'd leave both you _and_ me alone."

"It didn't work."

"Well all my plans do tend to back fire."

"Well, I've gotta go get changed for gym. Stay right here and don't make trouble!" Goten ordered as he sat me down outside the "Physical Fitness" office.

I was sitting there, minding my own business, when some girls walked by.

"Oh, my gosh, Stacy, that must be the girl Akira was talking about!"

"Yea! She fits the description perfectly!"

All of them then made a mistake. They approached me.

"Hi there! You must be new! I'm Stacy." She said sweetly, extending her hand towards me.

I accepted to be polite. "Cosette."

"You were hanging around with Goten, right? Why?"

"Well, I'm an orphan and his parents took me in."

"So that makes you like his sister or something, doesn't it?" Stacy asked in that "Valley Girl" voice.

"Uh....... I guess it does!" Acting like this was news to me.

"Would you do me a favor and put in a good word for me?"

"Uh..... why not?" I said, half-way willingly.

"You just made the best choice of your life, Cosette. Well, we must be going now. Nice meeting you. Oh, and, Cosette, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Right now I like you. Keep it like that if you want to stay in this school. Kay?" She smiled sweetly and walked away.

I held my head in my hands. "Oh, Lord have mercy and lead me to salvation."

The gym teacher walked out of his office. "You must be the new student." He said and looked down at his attendance sheet to read my name incorrectly. "Coz-at Son?"

"It's pronounced 'Co-set'."

"I'll get it right eventually. You just sit here for now. I've gotta get the class started." And with that, he left. 


End file.
